Christmas at Serena's
by a-rara-fan
Summary: What could possibly happen when Serena invites; Cara, Raf, Fletch and his children around for Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas Eve at Serena's, and Serena is getting herself ready for company from Raf, Cara and Fletch with his children over the Christmas period.

Fletch and his kids are first to arrive followed by Raf then Cara, Serena really doesn't know what she is letting herself in for, but she's rather excited for the company.

"So I have two trees who wants to decorate them?" Serena says as she puts a box down full of decorations in front of them.

Fletch looks down at Evie who is smiling happily at him, he hasn't seen her this happy in ages. "Me!" Ella Fletchs second youngest shouts really loudly as she jumps up off the floor.

"And me" Evie smiles anxiously as she remembers decorating the tree with her mum.

Cara sits and watches them all, "come on Cara" Mikey says as he pulls at her arm as they start to decorate the tree.

Cara gives a nervous laugh and looks at Fletch, "he won't leave you alone if you don't help" Fletch laughs. Cara laughs and gets up, she pulls her skinny jeans up a little and walks over and kneels down next to Mikey.

"This one" Mikey says as he looks at the glittery snowball decoration and hands it to Cara.

Cara smiles at the seven year old "where do you want me to put this then?" She giggles.

"Up there" he points to near the top of the tree and smiles at Cara. Cara gets up and puts it where he tells her to, fletch also helps and Raf sits and watches them.

"What sorry...yeah" he stutters as he snaps out of his own little world.

Cara laughs and turns round to see Evie handing her a bauble to put on the tree also.

"Nice view" Fletch mouths and Raf rolls his eyes.

Raf stands up and walks over to Fletch "I wasn't looking at her" he mutters as he picks up the tinsel.

"Aye we would all say that Di Lucca" Fletch whispers. Raf blushes and puts some tinsel on the tree.

"Feeling alright there Raf" Serena laughs as she notices Raf looks a little flushed.

"Yeah it's a little warm in here" Raf says as he messes with his jumper.

Serena laughs and raises an eyebrow at him as he turns back around and helps put some lights on the tree.

Theo sits below the tree and keeps taking the decorations off and throwing them around. "Dad Theo's ruining it!" Evie says getting frustrated with him.

Fletch rolls his eyes and picks Theo up, "Ella help your sister gather the decorations Theo has thrown" fletch says as he puts Theo down on the sofa.

Cara also helps the girls pick up the decorations and they all put them back up. Ella looks up at Cara and smiles "your pretty" she says rather loudly which makes Cara blush, everyone smiles at Ella and carries on decorating the lounge.

"Well well well good job you guys!" Serena says as they finish the tree off. Cara sits back down and so does Raf, "So who's for mice pies and hot chocolate?" Serena smiles as she tries to make her guests feel as welcome as possible.

Ella makes a face and whisper to Fletch, "Ew I don't like them!" Fletch laughs and tells Ella to keep her voice down.

Theo sits happily on Fletchs lap and starts to pull Evie's hair who is sat on the floor in front of them.

"Dad tell him to stop it, he's being so annoying" Evie huffs as she makes her way over to a spare seat on the sofa beside Cara.

Cara laughs "I know that feeling, I have a younger brother Jamie and he always used to pull my hair just to annoy me" Cara says as she tries to straighten Evie's pony tail out.

"He's just annoying and never leaves me alone, Dad just let's him!" Evie huffs.

She laughs again, "Typical men ay Evie?" Cara smirks as she looks over at Fletch and Raf.

"I agree" she sighs as she looks up and over and Fletch. She hands them round and everyone takes one.

"But daddy I don't like them" Ella protests and she places her mice pie on Mikeys head.

Cara can't help herself but laugh, "Oh Ella please don't make a mess" Fletch says. Serena chuckles to herself as she watches Fletch sort his children out.

"I'm really sorry about this" he says as Ella is now jumping on the sofa. "Sit down Ella" he says as he pulls her down. Evie frowns and rolls her eyes before putting her head in her hands.

"For heavans sake what is wrong with you now?" Fletch sighs as he looks across at Evie.

Evie doesn't say anything and looks down at her lap, "hey Evie what's up?" Cara says as she looks at Evie.

"Nothing it doesn't matter" she mutters to Cara.

"Yes itdoes Evie, your clearly upset, trust me I understand as the oldest of three" Cara smiles and Serena agree with her.

"You can talk to me" Cara smiles trying to comfort her.

"I hate being the oldest of four, it's so annoying and I wish mum was here" Evie mutters as she smiles at her.

"I understand, it must be hard" Cara says as she goes to hug Evie.

Evie hugs Cara back and holds her tightly, Raf smiles at them both.

"If there's anything you need to talk about, you can always talk to me" Cara smiles.

Evie sighs and smiles at her, Cara takes a deep breath "Can I tell you something?" She mutters quietly.

"Of course you can" Cara smiles as she rubs Evie's shoulder for encouragement.

"You remind me of my mum" she whispers as she doesn't want fletch to hear.

Cara blushes, "Your are so pretty and I love you blonde hair" Evie adds and Cara blushes even thinks to herself for a moment, it feels right to say it giving the moment, "shall I let you in on a little secret?" Cara whispers.

Evie nods as she is intrigued in what Cara has to say. "My mum died, I was about your ages, I know the feeling" she whispers.

"It's hard, Dad tries his best" she sighs as she looks up at Cara.

"So did my dad, fletch… I mean your dad thinks the world of you... Unlike my dad" Cara sighs.

"I was really close with Mum but with Dad, it's just awkward to talk to him at times for certain things" Evie sighs also.

"You know you can always talk to me, I can give you my number if you like?" Cara says as she knows that Evie might need a female figure to talk to about more personal things.

Evie nods and smiles a little, "thanks Cara, it means a lot" Evie says.

Later on Cara, Raf, fletch and Serena are all sat watching TV as Fletchs children have gone to bed except for Evie.

"Sorry about the fuss, they can all be a hassle when there a tired, isn't that right Evie?" Fletch says as he looks over at her as she is still sat with Cara. Fletch suddenly realises that Evie is asleep on Cara, she has her head resting on Cara's knee and Cara has her hand resting on she shoulder.

"Sorry if she's been hassling you Cara" Fletch apologises.

"No, No, she's actually been fine, it's lovely to talk to her she's a gem Fletch" Cara smiles as Fletch wakes Evie.

"Mum, no" Evie mutters as she wakes up and looks at Cara.

"Oh erm...sorry" she stutters slightly embarressed as she looks at Cara and sits up.

Cara smiles and kisses her head as Fletch takes Evie's hand and takes her up. Serena smiles "so who's for a glass of wine or baileys?" She questions.

"I certainly am" Raf laughs.

"Me too" Cara smiles as she sits next to Raf.

Raf smiles at her "did I mention… that I… really like your minion pyjamas" Raf stutters awkwardly.

Cara laughs, "No you didn't but thanks" she giggles.

"Only Cara Martinez would wear minion pyjamas" he laughs as he tries to keep a conversation.

"They are actually my sisters..." she giggles.

"And how old is your sister Cara?" Raf questions and Cara flushes red.

She stutters to begin with "she is… Erm… fourteen" she mutters quietly.

Raf nearly chokes on his wine, "fourteen!" he laughs hysterically.

Cara nods and Serena starts to laugh too, she snorts on her wine and starts to giggle "I happen to be the same size clothes as her… and well I haven't been home since…" Cara stutters but stops herself.

"Let's leave it there" Raf says as he puts his hand on her knee comforting her.

Cara's eyes widen and she is lost for words. "Ay up what's happening here?" Fletch says as he returns from putting Evie to bed.

"Nothing!" Cara stutters before brushing Raf's hand off her knee awkwardly.

Fletch laughs "Budge up Caz" fletch says as he sits in between them and pokes himself a tumbler of baileys.

Cara smiles, "is Evie okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, shes tired, I'm sorry about her calling you mum" he smiles as he takes a sip of his drink.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Cara smiles.

Raf smiles at her "your good with kids" he smiles and Cara blushes before going Very quiet.

She smiles a little at him, "erm thanks" she stutters.

Fletch rolls his eyes "Raf stop flirting with the poor girl and ask her out, it will give us all a break" fletch laughs and Serena sniggers from the chair she is sitting in. Cara goes bright red and shifts away from Raf a bit. Raf glares at Fletch.

Serena continues to laugh "Oh Cara, someone's embarrassed" she manages to say as she starts to laugh uncontrollably.

Raf looks at Cara who is very embarrassed. "Let's just drop this guys, please" Raf mutters.

Cara looks up at the clock and sighs "right I'm going to bed" she says as she seems a little upset.

"Oh Cara we didn't mean to upset you" Serena says.

"No no it's fine you didn't, I'm just really tired" Cara lies. Cara heads upstairs, everyone looks at each other unsure what's up with Cara, but they all put it down to Cara splitting up with Jed, unaware of what's really up.

"I feel awful for her, I mean finding out your husband slept with another woman 'for the job' man that must have been a rude awakening of news for Cara" Serena says.

"I feel awful for her, I mean finding out your husband slept with another woman 'for the job' man that must have been a rude awakening of news for Cara" Serena says.

Raf agrees "I hit the roof when I found out that Harry had slept with Amy, poor Cara though she's such a lovely girl too" Raf smiles as he finished his drink.

"Ay Raf such a lovely girl, me thinks you like her" Fletch laughs.

Raf chokes on his wine, "yes she's a lovely girl, but Fletch I'm way to old for her" Raf smirks as he wipes his chin.

"No harm in trying" Fletch laughs.

After a while of discussing a verity of things they all head to bed. Rafs in a room of his own and Fletch is piled in with his kids, meanwhile Cara was already asleep in a room of her own. Everyone is unaware that she has cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**just a warning MATURE SEXUAL NATURE!**

 **this is now an M rated so anyone under 18 Goodbye :) **

Raf wants to check on her but he has probably annoyed her enough already tonight he thought. He needs to get out to go to the toilet so on his way back he decides to check on her.

"Hey Caz, are you awake?" he whispers as he opens the door. He gets no reply so he walks into the room, Cara rolls over and moans a little before seeing a dark figure standing at the end of her bed. "Are you alright?" he asks as he figures she is awake.

"Shit!" She panics as she doesn't recognise it's Raf talking to begin with.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Raf says awkwardly. She starts to cry which is a shock to Raf. "Oh Cara, I'm really sorry" Raf says unsure of what to do.

Cara sits herself up properly and wipes her tears away "I'm so sorry, I should of come, I knew I would of been like this" she whispers.

"It's fine, we all know what you are going through" Raf says as he goes to sit on the bed.

Cara takes a deep breath in "no you don't" she mutters.

"Maybe I should leave you be" Raf stutters as he's not really sure what to do or say to Cara. She suddenly hugs him, Raf freezes and then slowly puts his arm on her back.

"Please don't leave" she mumbles as she hyperventalates hysterically.

"Cara what's gooing on?" He says as he pulls away from the hug.

She doesn't say anything and tries to calm herself down. He rubs her arm and looks at her "if I said something wrong earlier I'm sorry" he whispers.

Cara sniffles "you saying… I…I… am good with... K-k-kids" she cries.

"Oh Cara I'm so sorry, I should have thought and I didn't I'm really sorry" he says as he pulls her into a hug.

"It's alright you didn't know" Cara mutters as she looks down at her lap.

"I'm really sorry, this is all my fault I made you upset" Raf sighs.

Cara hugs him again and holds him tight, "it's been two years… I didn't think it would still be this hard" she whispers and totally confuses Raf.

"What would be this hard?" Raf asks as he brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"Ria" Cara mutters and she tries her hardest not to cry.

"What or who is Ria?" Raf asks as he has no idea what is going on.

Cara doesn't know how to say it to him but she just says it, "She's… my… I mean… was… my daughter" Cara whispers quietly.

"What do you mean by..was?" Raf asks in complete and utter shock.

Cara stutters a little "she died... It was… Erm… cot death" Cara breathes as she starts to cry again.

"Oh Cara I'm so sorry" Raf says as he knew she had been through a lot with Jed.

"She would of been two today" she whispers, "I put her down for a nap… she was about six days old… and she… she… never woke up" Cara mutters.

"Oh Cara" Raf says as he hugs her tightly and she sobs into his chest.

Just as he pulls her close, the door opens and the light turns on "Cara is everything..." Serena says but is cut off when she sees Raf "Raf!" Serena says and Raf blushes. "I told you all no canoodling" Serena says as she sees they are hugging.

Raf jumps as he realises who it is, "Sorry I was erm...just checking if she was okay" he stutters and gets up off the bed.

"Hmm and somethings tell me otherwise" Serena says gesturing towards another area.

Raf blushes and covers himself a little, "it's just Cara is upset so I said I would give her a bit of company" Raf explains.

"What sort of company where you thinking?" she says raising an eyebrow and go over and sitting next to Cara.

Cara laughs as she knew exactly what Raf had come in for, "it's alright Serena" Cara whispers.

"I'm fine, no fuss please" Cara says. Serena hugs her and doesn't say anything for ages.

"Erm I reckon we should leave Cara be to try and get some sleep" Raf stutters trying to break the awkward silence.

Serena nods and gets up "you know where we are if you need someone" Serena smiles.

Raf follows behind and sighs, he hates seeing Cara so upset.

"And you Raf stay in your room" Serena says as he shuts Cara's door.

"I was only trying to comfort her" Raf argues and sighs. Serena rolls her eyes and goes back through to her room and leaves Raf. He doesn't know weather to leave Cara be or check if she was okay or not.

The following morning, Raf is woken early but Fletchs excited children in the next room.

"Oh my god those kids are so noisy" Raf groans. He sits up and looks around the room, he feels a small body against his, he realised that Cara had actually came into him last night and she had spent the night in his bed.

"I know" Cara mumbles which shocks Raf. Raf is stunned for words her had the most prettiest woman he had ever set eyes on next to him in a bed, he hoped to god they were fully clothed though.

He looks down at her not knowing what to do, had they or had they not...he thought. He lifts the covers, Cara has her bed shorts on which gives him some comfort but she has no top on, he wonders if she had taken it off half asleep during the night if she was hot or something else.

"It's freezing Raf!" she says pulling the covers back over her.

Raf laughs "not my fault… put your top back on" he smirks as he watches her rolls up in the blanket. She rolls her eyes and reaches for it.

"Cara?" He questions as he watches her leans out the bed.

"Hmm?" She replies with as he gets an eye full of what Cara's got when she puts her top on.

"We... Erm... Err... Didn't... You know... Do it last night did we?" He questions.

"I can't remember anything...bar crying" she groans as she rolls over to face Raf. Raf smiles at her and taps her nose "you should cuddle up to me more often Raf your so warm" she smiles as she hugs him.

Raf smirks and edges a little closer to her, "hey are you okay after last night?" he asks.

She nods "anyway merry Christmas" she smiles.

"Thanks, and a very Merry Christmas to you too" he smiles.

Just then the door opens "Raf are you coming down? The kids are excit-" fletch is cut off by complete shock.

"Morning" Cara smiles as she waves at Fletch. Fletch's eyes widen and so do Raf's, Cara seemed so relaxed being in bed with him.

"I... Sorry... What..." Fletch stutters as he stands looking at the in shock.

"Hurry up fletch the kids... Oh my days" Serena says as she comes to see what he's doing.

Fletch slams the bedroom door shut in shock, "what an earth is wrong?" Serena laughs as she looks at Fletch's stunned face.

"Raf's naked" fletch says quickly as he wants to keep Cara and Raf's dignity and keep it all a secret what he's just witnessed.

"Sorry what...Fletch?" Serena says.

"Raf's getting changed" He adds and Serena raises an eyebrow.

"Fletch, see to your kids please" Serena says in shock. Fletch goes and sorts his children out leaving Serena listening in, she can hear the sound of a female voice and she instantly realises it's Cara.

She decides to leave them be as Cara sounds a lot happier.

"So I'm guessing we did do it last night" Raf smirks. Cara nods and lightly touches her lips on his, "save that till we're under the mistletoe" Raf says as he pulls away and gets out of bed.

She smiles across at him, "good point" She gets out of bed and sneaks out of his room, before acting like she has came out her own.

"Everything alright Cara?" Serena asks suspiciously as she goes into her own room.

"Yeah, yeah just had to nip to the loo" she says as she grabs her dressing gown. Serena nods and says no more about the situation.

Cara head downstairs where all four of Fletchs kids are waiting for them. "Cara!" they all scream, bar Evie who acts sensibly.

Ella and Mikey run towards Cara and hug her, and nearly knock her off her feet. "Morning you two" Cara smiles as she hugs Ella and Mikey.

Cara kisses their heads and then stands up "what do you say to Cara then?" Fletch says to Theo who he is holding.

"Happy Christmas" he says and Cara's heart melts at the three year old.

"Aw, you too guys" Cara smiles at all four of them.

"Dad can we open our presents yet?" Mikey says as he bounces around in anticipation.

Fletch laughs "patients Mikey we're waiting for Raf" Fletch says to his children who don't want to wait any longer.

"And there he is" Fletch smiles as Raf eventually makes an appearance.

Cara smiles as Raf walks over to her, "can we go and open our presents now!" Ella says as she is full of excitement.

"Go for it kiddo" Fletch smiles. Raf sits next to Cara on the sofa as she contently watches the kids open their presents.

Raf looks at Cara and smiles before resting his hand discreetly on her knee, "Ria would of loved this, she would get the idea of it now" Cara mutters happily to herself as she thinks about her little angel.

"I'm really sorry" Raf whispers as he rubs her knee.

She smiles "it's not your fault stop apologising, anyway she's in a better place now" Cara smiles as she continues to watch Fletchs children open their presents. Raf smiles as he is happy to see that infectious smile back on Cara's face again.

Evie opens the present that Raf had got her, she looked impressed and Raf felt happy about it. "Ooh Raf I love it, thanks so much" she smiles happily and walks over to Cara and Raf.

"Ooh Raf I love it, thanks so much" she smiles happily and walks over to Cara and Raf.

"You didn't have to Raf" Fletch smiles.

"I did, I saw it and instantly thought of Evie" Raf smiles as he stands up and picks up a present from under the tree and hands it to Cara.

"Aw Raf, you didn't have to go and buy me something" Cara blushes. Raf smiles and also hands Fletch and Serena a present.

"Thanks" they smile at Raf before opening their gifts.

Cara opens her present, "oh my god, Raf, it's so pretty" Cara says as she admires the necklace and earrings.

"I hope you like it, I wasn't too sure what you liked" Raf smiles.

Cara laughs "it's perfect" she smiles as she looks at it a bit more.

"I love it so much" she smiles as she looks up at Raf who comes and sits back down next to her. She hugs him a little as se doesn't want the others getting any ideas.

Raf smiles and relaxs into the hug, he doesn't really know where he stands from last nights antics. "Thank you so much" she whispers as she pulls away and continues to watch everyone else.

"It's fine" he smiles as he looks at her lovingly.

Later on everyone has finished opening presents and now Serena is cooking the lunch and theirs Christmas movies on the TV. Evie sits next to Cara again and watches the movie, along with Raf who sits by her other side. "I love this film, I mean who doesn't love, love actually" Cara smiles happily.

"It's too soppy" Fletch laughs.

She rolls her eyes and carries on watching the film, near the end of the film where there is singing Raf starts to sing along too and aims it at Cara, "…I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true, Baby all I want for Christmas is you" he sings. He turns to her as he sings the lyrics passionately, Cara blushes.

Cara giggles and suddenly breaks out into hysterics. "Nice singing Raf, top marks for enthusism but with regards to the notes and the pitch...in that case I'm not too sure" she giggles.

"It's a no from me" fletch says as he tries to impersonate Simon Cowell.

Cara can't help herself but laugh at the two, "does Raf love Cara? Ella asks confused and Cara gives a nervous laugh.

"No that's silly if they loved each other they would be married" Mikey says to Ella as he doesn't really understand relationships just yet.

"But daddy, does Raf like Cara?" Ella asks still confused.

"I'm not too sure" fletch smiles as he watches Cara. Cara sits there awkwardly in silence.

"Well, well, well look what I've found" fletch says as he looks in the Christmas tree and finds some mistletoe.

Cara blushes, "nows your time to shine Raf" Fletch laughs as all eyes are set on Raf and Cara. "Evie do me the honours and hang this over Raf and Cara" fletch says as he hands the mistletoe to Evie.

Evie giggles and takes the mistletoe off Fletch, "Come on Cara" Evie smiles giving Cara some encouragement.

Raf smiles "come on Caz, let's show them we're not wimps" Raf says as he stands Cara up, so Evie stands up on the sofa.

Cara smiles nervously as she looks at Raf lovingly in the eyes as Raf takes her two hands. He leans in and closes his eyes, his lips touch Cara's. She kisses him back and smiles happily into the kiss, He puts his hands on her hips and smiles even more.

He makes the kiss more passionate leading her on as he adds tongue to the kiss. "Right you two, enough is enough, the funs over" Fletch laughs. All four children sit with mouths wide open, they had never seen anyone kiss like that before.

"Eww!" Ella screams and covers her eyes. Evie rolls her eyes because she can see how happy Cara and Raf are.

Cara pulls away from Raf and smiles, "well that was... Erm... How do I put it ? Nice" Cara smiles as she brushes her hair out her face again.

Raf smiles happily as he sits back down on the sofa, "well you two definitely put on a show" Fletch laughs.

Cara laughs "I doubt that" she giggles.

Cara looks at Raf and smiles happily. Serena comes through and announces that the lunch is ready. "Yay!" Ella and Mikey both scream. They all go through to the dining room and take a seat. Raf sits next to Cara and Fletch and the other side of Cara is Evie. Raf can't help but smile at Cara, she had such a beautiful smile.

Everyone starts to eat, he notices how picky with food Cara is, "what's up Caz?" He says as he rests his hand on her knee.

"Oh nothing" she smiles as she tries to stop being too picky and eat the food. Serena smiles at Cara and then raises an eyebrow to Raf as his hand hasn't returned to the table in a while.

She finds it slightly amusing how he eats with one hand. "I never knew you ate with one hand" Serena says as she strikes conversation, just as she says that Cara jolts forward and let's out a giggles which she tries her hardest not to let out.

"Alright Cara?" Fletch laughs as she finds it quite amusing too.  
Raf blushes and ignores Serena and carries on eatting his lunch. Cara bites her lip and nods, Raf glances at Cara and smirks as he continues to eat his lunch.

Both Serena and Fletch keep an eye on the two as they both find it rather funny. They watch as Cara shifts back into her chair then she leans forward a little and tries to carry on eating.

Raf smirks at her, while he continues to eat his food. Cara looks up and when no one is watching she slaps Raf's hand and mutters "not here" she grabs his wrist and puts his hand on the table.

"Ooh fiesty" he smirks.

"You'll be lucky, but later" she smiles as she carries on eating as if everything was normal. Cara eats her dinner as normal and tries to ignore Raf who keeps flicking peas onto her plate every so often.

"Would you behave yourself!" she smirks as Raf starts to laugh.

Fletch and Serena look up at the pair who are once again causing a commotion, "can you two just eat normally and stop being so messy" Serena says as she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah stop being messy" Mikey says as he copies Serena.

"Blame Raf" Cara smirks.

"Cara darling you are acting like Mikey and Ella" Raf teases her.

Cara rolls her eyes "whatever" she says as she finishes her lunch.

"Anyone for another drink?" Serena asks.

Cara nods "please" she mutters as she wipes her lips and looks at Raf who is just finishing his lunch.

Raf smirks at her as he places his hand on her knee yet again.

Cara gasps and Serena looks at her "everything alright there Cara?" Serena says.

"Yeah everything is grand… just kicked my toe up on the table" she lies.

Serena raises an eyebrow not conviced but carries on pouring drinks for everybody. "Well I'm off to the toilet" Raf says winking at Cara who instantly blushes.

"Just upstairs to the right of the room Raf was in last night" Serena smiles to Cara. Cara nods and gets up and goes to the toilet.

She waits on Raf to finish off. "Hi" he smirks as he unlocks the door to see Cara's infectious smile looking him in the face.

"Hey" she smirks as she steps into the bathroom as Raf comes out.

"Shall I wait on you?" he winks.

"Okay" she smirks as she locks the door and goes to the toilet.

She finishes off and unlocks the door to see Raf standing there.

"What do you want then" she says as she pulls her jumper correctly.

"Hmm" he smirks as he takes Cara's hand and pulls her close.

"Oh I see" she smirks as she rests her hands on Raf's chest.

"Come with me" he laughs as he takes her to his room. She giggles and follows him.

"Raf, Serena's already suspicious enough" Cara says.

He smiles and pushes her up the wall "I don't care, you owe me a Christmas present" he smirks as he looks her up and down.

"Do I indeed?" she smirks.

He rests his hands on her hips, "What would you like for Christmas Mr Di Lucca?" Cara giggles.

Raf grabs the mistletoe that he found lying on the floor last night, "All I want for Christmas is you" he smiles as he holds it above their heads making Cara blush.

Cara looks up and then looks down at Raf, "So Caz, gonna make my wish come true?" He whispers and Cara nods.

He goes in to kiss her and slams the door shut with his foot, pushing Cara up against it. Raf kisses her passionately, "woah Cara" he mutters as he runs his hands up her sides.

She runs her hands up and down his back and messes with the belt on his jeans, "someones keen" he mumbles between kisses.

"You wanted this Christmas present, well we better be quiet" she smiles as she runs her hand down from his belt and Raf gasps

She smirks as he kisses down her neck. "This feels so wrong but so right" Cara whispers.

She smiles as Raf runs his hands down her hips. "You've got a great figure" Raf says as he lifts her up.

"Why thankyou" she smiles as she wraps her arms around Raf's neck. She also wraps her legs around his waist.

He continues to kiss down her neck before walking over to the bed. He lies her down on the bed, and continues to kiss her.

He kisses her passionately on the lips and straddles her. Cara giggles and kisses him back. "You're so perfect" he mumbles into her neck and Cara giggles.

Cara looks up at him "Thanks your not so bad yourself" she smirks.  
He kisses down her neck and pulls her jumper off and throws it to one side, his eyes light up when he sees a bra that clearly is too small for her. Cara blushes a little as he kiss her chest.

"Oh Cara you are so perfect" Raf says as he continues to kiss her chest.

"And so you've told me" she giggles. He kisses down her chest and then gets to her stomach and finds out that she is ticklish. "Ooh Raf that tickles please don't" she giggles squirming a little. He puts his hand over her mouth as he hears someone walk past the room.

Cara blushes as he rubs her shoulders and pulls the straps down her arms. Cara starts to feel a little awkward as she has never show this much flesh is front of a colleague, especially a male colleague who clearly has the hots for her.

"Relax" he smiles as he feels she has gotten a little tense. She gives him a nervous smile. Cara looks down at herself then looks at Raf, "look Cara if where going to quick please tell me" he smirks.

She doesn't know what to say she looks up at him, she grabs his top and pulls him close kissing his lips passionately. He smiles and falls forwards onto Cara, he keeps himself up and starts to kiss her, he can feel her fidgeting around and then realises what she's doing when he feels her moving his trousers.

He smirks and continues to kiss her passionately making his way down to her chest again. He pulls at her leggings and finally gets them down.

"Oh Raf a little bit too excited are we?" she smirks.

He kisses across her shoulders "you smell great" he mutters as he inhales her perfume.

"The smell of your aftershave is so strong yet so good" she smirks as she eventually gets his top off.

"That's what I like to hear" he says as he nudges at her legs.

She giggles as he moves down her body and kisses her stomach again. "Anytime before next christmas would be great" she mumbles.

"Okay then he smirks as he pulls her pants down rather quickly.

"Ooh Cara you just get even more gorgeous" he mumbles as she messes with his Calvin Klein boxers and pulls them down also.

Cara double takes "well I never Raf" she giggles.

He smirks as he places a kiss on her lips. "Are you ready for this?" he smirks.

"Yes I've been waiting" she giggles. He moved against her "…oh... God... Raf... Stop!" She begs.

"Shhh and calm yourself" he laughs hysterically.

"No... Seriously it hurts" she says as she wriggles a little.

"Right okay" Raf says in disappointment.

"It's okay now" she says as he pain starts to turn into pleasure.

"Sure?" he asks and she nods contently.

"So where has Raf and Cara got to?" Fletch questions as he lies a sleepy Theo on the sofa.

"No idea, I think either one of thems on the phone and the other asleep" Serena says.

"I shall go and check on them" he says as he gets up and heads upstairs.

"Ooh Raf" Cara moans as Raf moves faster against her body. She felt a rush of excitement in her, she was happy, she felt loved again.  
Meanwhile Fletch makes his way upstairs to hear all this...he suddenly freezes as he hears what sounds like a female voice moaning with delight.

He stops outside of Raf's room and listens in "don't you dare stop... Oh my days Raf keep that up and I will let you start on me at work… don't stop!" Fletch hears Cara says from the other side of the door. Fletch sudden a with complete shock.

"Ooh Raf faster keep going...ahh don't stop" she moans louder with delight and Fletch's eyes widen in shock. He realises what they are doing and slowly edges away as he really doesn't want to hear anymore.

"Holy frigg" he says out loud to himself in complete shock.

He heads downstairs and slowly goes back into Serena who is sitting with a cup of coffee. "Fletch you seem a bit stunned what on earth is wrong?" Serena asks as he tries to take it all in what he has just heard.

Fletch shakes his head "nothing is wrong" he smiles as he can't stop picturing what Cara and Raf have been up too.

"Where's the toilet?" Ella asks as she dances on the spot as she really needs to go.

Fletchs eyes widen "Erm... Err" fletch stutters.

"Upstairs second room to your right" Serena smiles.

"Thanks" Ella smiles as she rushes upstairs quickly.

Raf suddenly hears someone walking across the landing, he instantly put his hand over Cara's mouth again as she is moaning rather loudly. "Shh, I think it's Ella" he whispers and Cara's eyes widen, she pulls the duvet over the two of them. He reminds in the same position and looks down at Cara who is pretty sweaty and is breathing heavily, she smiles from behind his hand and then bobs her tongue out and licks the palm of his hand.

"Don't you dare" he smirks as he still doesn't move his hand. He knows if he moves his hand that Cara may or may not moan, but he'd rather not take the chance.

"Hurry up" she mumbles from behind his hand as he stays in the same position.

"Well I don't fancy Ella walking in do you" he whispers as he kisses her ear.

"Right at this moment in time, I don't care" she mutters.

He smiles "and why is that?" He smirks.

"Shut up" she smirks as he winds her up. "How long does that friggin child take to pee?" Cara mumbles. Raf moves on her a little as he can't help himself, Cara's eyes widen with delight.

They finally hear the toilet flush, they hear footsteps rush past the room and down the stairs. Raf lets go of Cara's mouth, she smiles at him lovingly. She finally breathes properly which is a relief as she was starting to feel a bit dizzy from lack of oxygen.

Raf lowers himself down to her lips and passionately kisses her while moving fast on her body, Cara can't help herself but moan in joy as he does so.

"I love you" Raf manages to say as he feels Cara dig her nails into his back.

"I love you so much more" she moans as Raf decides to go a bit deeper. Cara moans as Raf moves just how she likes it and then suddenly they hear someone come upstairs again as Cara lets out an earth shattering moan.

"Shit Caz, shut it" Raf smirks as he covers her mouth once again. He continues to move as he is ever so close.

"Oh my days Raf" she mumbles with delight as he moves against her body so fast she can feel the sweat dripping off him. She tries to take realease his hand off her mouth with her other hand, Raf is so concentrated he doesn't even realise and let's go of her mouth.

She moans so loudly that fletch actually hears is downstairs. "Oh my good god" he mutters to himself and shifts in his seat. He starts to hear things that he really wished he hadn't.

"Where's Cara?" Evie asks as she hears the funny noises too.

"Erm... She's asleep" Fletch says quickly as he turns the volume up on the TV. In the background he swear he can hear Cara again. Evie sighs but still listen as she is sure she can hear Cara.

"Ella where are you going?" Fletch questions as he sees Ella leave the lounge.

"Daddy I need the toilet again" she says as she dances on the spot.

"Oh for frigsake" Fletch mutters.  
Ella runs up the stairs as she is going to wet herself.

She goes to the toilet but as she comes back she can hear talking, she opens the door and sees Cara lying with her head resting on Raf's chest.

"Err...erm Hi Ella" Raf stutters and Cara instantly looks up to see her standing in the doorway she finds it hard to keep herself quiet. Ella slowly makes her way in shutting the door.

"What's all the noise?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nothing" Cara says awkwardly.

"Where you wrestling? Mummy and Daddy always used to do that" Ella says as she climbs up onto the bed.

"Ella sweetie daddy will be looking for you" Cara says worried she's going to do something or see something she shouldn't.

Ella looks at the confused "why are you in bed together? I thought only Mummy's and daddy's could do that?" Ella says curiously.

"Ella I think Daddy really needs you" Cara says as she flinches a little she looks back and glares at Raf.

"Yeah Daddy will be after you, why don't you go down and we'll be down soon" Raf says as Cara pulls the bed covers up a bit more.

"Why does Cara look scared of me? Why are you both holding the duvet so tight?" Ella asks suspiciously.

Cara doesn't even know what to say to the six year old, "are you two making babies?" Ella finally comes out with and Cara turns bright red.

"Ella I think Daddy really needs you" Cara panics as she pulls the duvet up around her a bit more, scared Ella was about to see something she shouldn't.

Ella gets up off the bed and stares at them. "You two are hiding something" she says glaring at them. She touches the covers, "Maybe we will soon see what you were up to" Ella giggles as she tugs at the duvet a bit.

Cara grabs the duvet and sits up with it up around her armpits. "No Ella, I hear Daddy calling you" Raf says as he grips the duvet also. Ella gets go and races downstairs with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Oh my god Raf that was such a close call" Cara says as she buries her head in Raf's chest.

Raf nods and hugs her "well we better get changed before she gets someone up here" Raf suggests.

"Good idea" she giggles.

They get out of bed and Raf goes over to Cara and kisses her as she puts her underwear back on, "that was the best Christmas present ever" he mutters.

"It really was, your so full of suprises" she giggles as he leaves a few love bites down her neck. Cara grabs her top and puts it on and takes her hair down hoping that it will hide the love bites.

"You might want to come her a sec" she smirks as she notices he has got a few lipstick stains on his cheek. Cara wipes the lipstick off his cheek and smiles.

"Come on, Ella will be back up here" she giggles.

"Cara Martinez, the same again tonight ayy?" he smirks as they both head downstairs.

"I will think about it" she winks as she goes downstairs to see Ella smiling at her cheekily.

"Daddy Daddy, these two where making babies" Ella shouts as she points at both Raf and Cara who enter the lounge.

Cara blushes and sits down, "what are you on about Ella?" Cara laughs as she tries to sound confused.

"I saw you, they didn't have any clothes on Daddy I saw!" Ella says as Serena and Fletch's eyes widen.

"Oh is that so?" Serena says as she looks at them not best impressed.

"Yes, didn't you hear them!" Ella giggles as she immitates Cara.

Ella makes the noise she had heard and Fletch covers is daughters mouth.

"That's enough Ella or it's bed early for you tonight" Fletch says as Serena glares at both Cara and Raf.

Serena drags Raf and Cara into the kitchen and they stand there like naughty school children.

"Someone care to explain why a 6 year old said you were making babies?" Serena asks.

Cara blushes "I don't know what she's on about, I have no idea how she even got that idea" Cara stutters as she tries to make the best excuse going.

"Oh forgoodness sake you two, go to bed and do us all a favour" Serena says and Raf laughs.  
"Yes Raf, your own bed please!" Serena says in a stern tone.

"It's Christmas Serena, wasn't I allowed or give her the present?" Raf says and Serena shudders.

"Maybe if you did it quieter!" Serena says and Raf and Cara both exchange looks and laugh in hysterics.

"Well I just hope you haven't given her the gift of 'with child' Raf, I don't want to loose my best nurse because of you" Serena says and Cara looks at Raf and blushes.

"I'm tired and off to bed anyway" Cara says pretending to yawn dramatically hoping Serena would buy it. "Night guys" Cara smiles as she makes her way upstairs.

Raf shakes his head and looks at Serena "your own room Mr Di Lucca" Serena says.

"Yes yes I know my own room" he sighs as he makes his way upstairs after Cara.

He bumps into Ella and Fletch who are going to bed also, "babies babies" she shouts pointing at Raf and Raf laughs.

"Shh Ella" fletch says as he ushers Ella into her room.

Raf gets himself ready for bed. "Thank-you Mr Di Lucca your own bed!" Serena says as she checks to make sure Raf is alone before heading to bed herself.

He lies in bed and texts Cara, they start very kinky texts which make them both blush. 'I am so turned on by you right now, I just want to feel you, I want to hear you call my name while we make love' he sends to Cara, but then he realises who he has sent it to, his eyes widen "oh shit" he mutters when he realises he has sent it to Serena.

He quickly sends it to Cara and then starts to panic at what Serena is going to think. He reads it over and over again to himself panicking. Cara replies rather quickly 'oh you naughty man, get over here now I have something to show you' she sends and Raf smiles.

'I have a slight problem I sort of sent that text to Serena' he replies.

He gets up and goes through to Cara's room, very quietly. Cara is laying on her chest with the top of her breasts on show to him.

"Ooh Cara Martinez" he says as his eyes light up with delight.

"I said I had something to show you" she says in a seductive tone.

"Well come here" she smirks as Raf goes and shuts the door quietly. He goes over to the bed and looks at Cara.

"You are so sexy it's too good to be true" he says as he stares at her breasts. She sits up and crosses her legs, she lifts his top up and smiles.

"Aren't you going to join me?" she says as Raf sees you only has knickers on. She sits and flutters her eyelashes at him.

Raf smiles at her "nice try Cara" he says as he stands back up, Cara's mouth drops, "but… Raf don't you like me?" She stutters.

"I'm listening to what Serena said" he teases.

"Night night now babycakes" he flirts as he heads to the door which drives her crazy.

Cara rolls her eyes, "night then you pussy" Cara says as she lies back down and sighs. Raf stands at the door for a while trying not to laugh at her.

He then quickly turns around and dives for her on the bed, "Got you!" he laughs hysterically.

"I can see that" she giggles as she kisses his head.

"Now you said you had something to show me?" he smirks. She gets up onto her knees and looks at him, she slowly unbuckles her bra and looks at her.

"Ooh Cara Martinez" he smirks.

"Like what you see?" she says as she lies back down on the bed and looks up at him.

He nods "oh god your like something out of a movie" he smiles as he gets into his knees and strokes her stomach.

"Well I hope that's a good thing" she giggles as Raf kicks the duvet away.

He smiles and kisses her "I just want to touch you all over, and claim you" he smirks as he kisses.

"Go for it" she smirks as he kisses down her neck.

Raf sucks on her neck leaving very visible love bites on her neck, "where do I even start" he mutters.

"Ooh Raf that tickles" she giggles as he sucks harder on her neck.

She moans quietly, "you can start anywhere you like" she smiles.

"I can barely choose" he mutters on her neck.

She smiles "how about we start here" she says as she grabs hold of his hand, and guides his hand to her breast.

"Ooh Cara you turn me on like mad" he smirks as he kisses her breasts passionately.

She bites her lip and watches him "I know I do" she giggles.

He starts to suck on her nipples, Cara moans with delight at him. "You like that then?" he smirks as he comes up for air.

He massages her and she arches her back a little. She smiles at him and closes her eyes and lays there contently. He pushes her arms above her head an holds them there.

"Ooh Raf" she moans as she rolls about a little. He kisses her some more and suck on her making sure she feels it.

He smirks as he goes to massage her, "just there" she says re-placing his hand.

"Demanding or what... But defiantly sexy" he mutters as he holds her arms above her head and continues to kiss her.

"Where else are you going to explore?" she smirks at him as she lays there contently. He moves down her body and plays with her pants.

She giggles as he does so as the frilly waist band tickles her. "Cara one questions" he smirks as he starts to kill the mood.

She looks at him "hmm? What would that be?" She smiles.

"Do you wear them or floss with them" he says as he pulls her knickers down.

"Oh Raf!" she giggles hysterically at him as he looks her up and down.

He chucks the knickers to a side and kisses her again "this is only a third party of my Christmas present" Cara whispers as he places butterfly kisses down her stomach.

He looks up at her and smirks before nudging her legs open. She bites her lip he kisses up her legs and Cara starts to moan already.

"Shhh" he laughs as he continues to do so.

"Can't help it" she whispers as Raf strokes her legs.

"Your skin is so soft" he says.

She giggles and watches me "today please Raf" she says as she starts to get impatient.

"Oh Cara patience patience" he teases and Cara starts to get frustrated.

"Now, Now Cara don't get all frustrated because I will just tease you" he says as he kisses her.

"Please don't and get on with it" she groans at him.

"Okay, but we have to be quiet because Ella is right next door!" he smirks as he knows Cara won't be able to.

He strokes her and Cara bucks her his, "your a little gem" he says as he kisses her.

She giggles, "well I do try"

"Go on then" she says as she knows what he really wants to do.

"Keen are we?" he smirks.

She nods, "your taking forever Raf" she moans as she is getting fed up of him teasing her. He goes between her legs and smiles.

"Hurry up, it may be a pretty view but please" she moans as she really does start to become impatient. Raf laughs and kisses around her womanhood, she bucks her hips as she has sensitive thighs.

"Try not to knock me out, please" he smirks.

Cara giggles "well hurry up so I don't" she says and finally he rubs her.

"Ooh Raf that's just the spot" she moans rather loudly.

He kisses down her neck and down to her breasts and back up to her lips again. She moans as he moves his fingers around.

In the room next door Ella can't sleep and she hears Cara again.  
"Oh my days Raf" Cara giggles as it is rather ticklish.

Ella gets out of bed and goes to the toilet, from underneath the door to Cara's room Ella can see that the light is off. She carries on walking to the toilet and ignores Cara...for now.

Cara sprawls her legs out over the bed to get herself comfy. "Christ Cara, I've never seen you like this before" he says as he lies next to her with his hand still down between her legs.

"You love it really" she smirks and passionately kisses him.

Raf smiles "of course I do" he says as he kisses her more.

Ella has finished in the bathroom and is making her way back to the room.

At this moment in time Raf happens to change the position of his fingers he feels how wet Cara is and he can't help himself, she moans loudly as he does so.  
Ella hears them and sniggers to herself she opens the door to Cara's room quiet as it is pitch black she can't see anything, she decides to turn the light on.

Cara hears the light turn on and then the low energy light bulb slowly flickers into lift, Cara sees Ella and bolts upright. "Shit Raf" Cara says as she grabs the duvet.

"Nice try Cara and Raf" Ella giggles as she walks over to them and stands next to the bed.

"Your making babies I knew it" Ella says loudly.

"No we are not" Cara lies. Ella starts to tugs at the duvet.

"Then why are you naked? Are you wrestling?" Ella questions curiously.

"Erm no" Cara huffs with Ella hoping she would clear off.

"What are you doing then?" Ella says curiously as she pulls at the duvet.

"Nothing" Cara says as she grips the duvet tightly.

Cara rolls her eyes "you will learn when your older" Raf says as he notices how Ella keeps looking at them.

"You two are weird" she says suspiciously.

"Oh Ella go to bed" Cara huffs as she keeps pulling at the duvet.

Ella smiles "make me" she giggles as she bobs her tongue out.

"Ella piss off" Cara ends up saying to her as she keeps tugging the duvet which is doing Caras head in.

Raf looks at Cara in complete shock, "I'm telling Daddy you swore at me" Ella says as she dashes off.

"Go ahead then" she groans as Ella slams the door behind her.

They can hear Ella waking fletch so they quickly pull the duvet up and lie down, she puts a top on and pretends to be asleep and so does Raf.

"Ella leave them alone" Fletch mumbles and Ella goes back to bed.

Cara looks at Raf, "I can't believe you swore at a six year old" Raf whispers as he starts to laugh.

"Oh Raf forgodsake she was doing my head in and now you are too" Cara huffs and she rolls over.

"Ooh someones not too happy" he smirks.

She huffs again "all I wanted was a night with you, something to enjoy at Christmas" she mutters into her pillow.

"Well I'm not going anywhere and nothings stopping you from having that" he says as he places a hand on her shoulder.

She rolls over and looks at him again "you really mean it?" She mutters.

"Yes Caz, I really mean it" he smiles as he runs his fingers down her soft silky hair.

She kisses him "alright then" she smiles.

"Calm yourself, she was only messing with us" he smiles before kissing her nose and laughing.

Cara rolls onto him and straddles his lap. "Oh Cara" he laughs. She kisses him and grinds herself a little against him. He smirks as she does so.

"Come on then if you want me you've got me" she giggles.

"Still can't believe you swore at that poor child a side I am still yet to see" he laughs and Cara glares at him.

Cara laughs "I hate kids" she jokes and she starts to laugh.

"That's such a lie" he smirks.

"You are so good with Evie, not that I was watching you or anything" he smirks.

Cara kisses his lips "I have had a child before now" she smiles.

"I know" he smiles as he puts a strand of hair behind her ear. Cara giggles and kisses him some more.

"Merry Christmas you edjit" she smiles as she looks down at him.

"Merry Christmas indeed" he says as he moves her closer.


End file.
